I Hate You More Than Anything
by Mytho Del Rosa
Summary: A story about two people...who's fates are destined to clash... One Shot/ Semi-AU/ Thief Bakura and Atem


What can I say? Fandoms tend to like to run away with me. This time it's Yugioh, I've always enjoyed it and just recently I've been able to FINALLY see the whole Memory World Arc, which is presently making me squeal like a fangirl (coughbakurasexbombcough* But anyway, it was because of a few doujin I stumbled upon (as well as one or two fanfics) that involved the ukefication of an otherwise fairly legit seme…aka Touzoku Bakura. It's a guilty pleasure, I love ukefying my favorite characters if they're not ukes already. But anyway, despite the odd form of inspiration, this fic will actually not involve anything sexual! Holy cow! And it's going to be a one shot…why? Because I more or less wrapped the story up in my head without having to do multiple chapters yey! That almost never happens! XD But anyway, I give to you all the fruits of my procrastination!

I Hate You More Than Anything

The sun shone high in the sky, showing that it was around noon time. The humid temperature made the mind and body sticky and lethargic; however, that was the least of everybody's concern. A large crowd had gathered outside of the Pharaoh's palace. Up on a small balcony stood the great leader himself and his young son. This had been the very first time his father had taken him out of the village; he had said that as a child of their noble village it was his duty as a son and his fathers' duty as his father, to teach him the craft in which they had become infamous for.

Thieving…

But this seemed like an extra special day, while sitting perched on his fathers shoulder, the young boy in the crowd stared up at the Royal family with wide violet eyes. He silently wondered what it was like up there, they seemed to be very happy. But, he was happy right down here as well, despite what some of the other people in their village said. It was in that brief moment that his father turned, speaking softly, "We have work to do Akefia, I'm sure there will be other times when you can see the Pharaoh."

The boy merely blinked and cast one last glance over his shoulder as father and son broke away from the crowd. He could see the Pharaoh and his son waving with bright smiles on their faces. This in turn made the boy smile too, it all reminded him of what he had. It made him feel as if he had something in common with the Royal family, like perhaps…even as if he and that other boy were brothers. Being an only child and so young, the idea sent waves of cheery happiness through the boy making him bounce a little on his fathers shoulders.

== Five Years Later ==

They had come out of nowhere, like phantoms, monsters, members of the Royal guard and several of their men descended upon the small village just on the outskirts of the kingdom. Akefia had been sleeping when his father burst into his room and swiftly lifted him from his bed, even managing to disrupt the boys sleep. Startled by this action, the boy squirmed, "Father, what's going on? What are you do…"

He was swiftly silenced when his father clasped a hand over his mouth. Then, and only then, did he notice how light seemed to be flickering unnaturally outside h is window and the faint sounds of panicked cries seemed to be filling the cool night air. Being set down, the boy watched as his father tied his sword to his waist before grabbing his hand and pulling him out of the room. Reaching the outside and seeing the Egyptian soldiers storming the village, attacking its people, cornering them, killing them, jeering at them and shouting something about justice and sacrificing the wicked.

"Do not look back Akefia, just run!" his father instructed while hastily draping his long red coat over his boys head. One could say that it was to prevent his son from seeing the monstrosities being done to his village and those he knew, or perhaps it was simply to insure that he saw where it was he was running to. Either way, the boy did not look back, at least…not until he stopped feeling the presence of his father behind him.

Slowing his pace just a little before coming to a stop just a few meters away from escape, the boy turned and his violet eyes grew. His father was a ways back and had his sword drawn, he was fighting with one of the palace guards. Lips parting as if to speak, but only a scoff had escaped him before he sprinted back and tackled the guards' waist and shouting.

"Stop it! Leave us alone!"

"Grah! Why you filthy little monster!" the guard shoved back the boys father with a quick show of strength before lashing out at the boy himself. Bringing both hilt and blade up to smash into the boy's face, successfully knocking him away, "You'll pay for that by giving up your soul!" the larger male advanced with his sword drawn.

"Akefia!"

With the one side of the boy's head already numb from the initial strike, the sensation brought about having warm blood splattering him across his face. With his whole body trembling yet frozen with fear as the sight of his father moving in front of him…blocking him…and being cut down in the process. As he turned just slightly, the man choked out, "Run!"

And with that, the boy scrambled to his feet and did just that, clinging to the cloak for dear life and never looking back. It was only in passing, there was one building standing in his way before open desert, and it was an act of the devil that he stopped at the sight of flickering lights. The corner where the screams were loudest…the very sight was burned into his memory, the sight of melting bodies, the sinful golden glow, the licks of heat and ash burning the back of his nose and throat.

His fathers voice echoed in the back of his head, 'Run! Don't look back!'

With a swift turn, he ran and he didn't look back. He would never look back.

== 3 Months Later ==

"Stop him! Thief!"

That was the sound he'd come to grow used to, that was his lot in life. It wasn't a lot, but it was his life. Running at full speed down a crowded merchant's alley with a loaf of bread in one hand and a golden necklace intricately decorated with small precious stones in the other. A wide and almost playful smirk spread across his face as he rounded a corner and hid behind a few small crates and some large water jugs. The sound of pursuing footsteps growing closer and then passing right on by, the boy smirked triumphantly before getting to his feet and tucking the necklace inside his tunic and slipping out into the main street once again.

Taking a large bite out of the loaf of bread he had successfully stolen, Akefia strolled idly down the busy street casting a glance here and there at the various wares. As a young thief in training, he knew how to scope out the various shops and their wares and knew not to take too much at one time unless he knew he could escape. In this case, he had only just narrowly escaped those guards and that merchant after he'd stolen his meal and his next meal ticket, so it was best not to chance anything for a little while. Besides, it had been a while since he last visited the Royal City and to say that it was as enjoyable as the first time was a very drastic over assumption.

There were guards everywhere, it was a horrid reminder but good sense told him that he had a better chance of survival if he lived here than out in the desert. But, he put up with them, hated them with a burning passion…but put up with them none the less. However, today, his good luck would run short when taking a second bite out of his loaf of bread and walking straight into one of the guards that had been chasing him moments ago while scoping out a jewelers wares in passing.

Stumbling back and having his wrist captured by the large and oafish man, "There you are you little urchin!" he shouted and tugging at the boys arm, "You're coming with me!"

Naturally, the boy struggled but being as small as he was, the struggle bore no fruit. Especially when the little commotion he put on, more guards had shown up. Dropping the only meal he was probably going to get that day as he was carried off, kicking and screaming, Akefia was taken to the palace for the second time in his life. This time, rather than seeing the great Pharaoh from below, but this time he would be facing him in person.

There was a certain level of fear and excitement coursing through the boy's body. He, a lowly peasant, was going before the Pharaoh. Of course his situation could have been better and the guards were not handling him all that gently. But once they had reached the palace it was like entering a whole new world. Everything looked so clean, the smell of jasmine perfume filled the air, it was almost calming and reassuring. Though the rough hands that pretty much dragged him the entire way quickly brought him back to reality. And that reality only seemed to weigh more heavily on him when he was brought to the throne room. The sight of it had caused the small thief to cease his struggles and stare with wide eyes as he was brought before the large gold throne on which the Pharaoh sat, surrounded by six priests.

"Your Majesty! I bring before you and the six guardians a lowly thief we caught in the market just moments ago." The guard who had initially captured him said.

The Pharaoh stared down at Akefia for just a moment before saying, "He is only a child, what proof is there that he has stolen anything?"

Normally, the boy would have tried to talk his way out of this, but his wide violet gaze was fixated one thing and it was hanging around the Pharaoh's neck. He did not feel as the guard reached into his tunic and reveled the stolen item, he did not hear the same guard making a suggestion as to what his fate should be. All there was, was the sound of screams, the chill of fear, and a new feeling…one he perhaps should have felt, or perhaps he did feel it but never noticed until t until that very moment. Anger. Rage. Hate.

Every fiber of his being felt like it was on fire, he hated this man, the more he stared into the Eye of Ra that decorated the front of the Pharaoh's pyramid shaped pendent, the more that burning hate seemed to grow.

"Your Highness, with the Millennium Key, I have detected a faint spark of evil within this child." One of the priests said. This alone had snapped Akefia out of his trance like state, his once wide eyes now narrowed ever so slightly, "It should be removed before it has the chance to grow into a larger problem."

"Very well…" the Pharaoh said with a rather down cast sigh.

"W-what? What are you going to do? I don't understand?" Akefia jolted, pulling slightly in faint hopes of escape only to feel the hands gripping his arms tighten and his body seize up. A strangled half cry suddenly escaped the boy.

"Millennium Eye, I beseech the! Extract the demon from this boy's soul!"

That voice? The boy gasped as a black fog seemed to come from deep within, squeezing his heart and nearly crushing it in the process. It soon took shape, a serpent, a large white serpent. But before his fogging vision could get a decent look at t he strange creature that apparently came from within himself, a third priest had stepped forward.

"With the Millennium Rod, I seal this monster within the sacred stone slab!"

There was a flash and the serpent was gone. All that was left was this empty feeling. At some point in the process angry tears had streamed down the boy's face. Even in the midst of a desert, he felt cold, unrelentingly cold. Where had the warmth gone? His gaze slowly lowered, the normally youthful spark that resided in all children's eyes had faded from his. His empty gaze had once again, locked on to the pendent around the Pharaoh's neck.

"As for the boy?" the guard asked.

The Pharaoh glanced down at the boy and noticed the way he looked at the Millennium Puzzle. He knew that whatever the boy was thinking, it surely could not be an evil thought. The darkness had been removed from his soul before it could take root.

"Shimon, take the boy to one of the servants quarters and tend to him." The Pharaoh instructed, the guards seemed a little put off by this decision but did not argue when the short older male had approached and helped the weakened youth out of the throne room. The guards were dismissed and all was at peace.

= Two weeks later =

Time seemed to pass much slowly, while he was not allowed to leave his room, people would come and go checking on him from time to time. Not understanding this odd hand of kindness, Akefia would keep his distance both physically and mentally, though there was still something about all of this that made him restless. Namely, those Millennium Items…he didn't fully know what they where or what they where meant for, but he did know the feeling he got when he looked at them.

It was like three months ago, after the destruction of his village, and that moment when he saw what the guards were doing to his friends and family. That golden glow where his very soul felt as if it were crying out in agony; that was it, that was the feeling he felt when he looked at that Puzzle. Still though, he had long accepted the fact that that sort of stuff happened…what he didn't understand was the idea that the good and kindly Pharaoh had anything to do with that. But those Items…they felt just like that night…and the Pharaoh was wearing one of them.

Eyes opening from his thoughts, Akefia glanced up when the sound of frantic footsteps entered his room. The sight before him was that of a shorter boy, at least a year or two younger than himself though his stature would hint otherwise. Frowning slightly at this disruption, the boy was about to insist that the other boy leave only to stop when the latter turned to stare right back. For a moment their eyes met, one holding a wide eyed curiosity that only a child could bare, and the other a dulled sense of suspicion and uncertainty.

"Oh, I didn't know anybody was in here…" the other commented, though quickly put his hand over his mouth as two lower ranking priests burst into the room. Though, the boy seemed to have hidden behind the open door so all the priests saw was the bed ridden youth glaring daggers at them. It did not take them long to realize that they were not welcome and left shouting something about "His Majesty"

Now that they mentioned it, and upon further inspection of the boy now slipping out from his hiding place, he did look like the young prince he'd seen all those years ago.

"Whew…that was close…"

"What do you want?" Akefia got straight to the point and didn't look in the mood for silly answers.

"What's it look like? I want to hide…and seeing as you managed to scare off my teachers for the time being, I figured this was the best spot." The other commented, "Hey! What's your name? I don't think I've ever seen you working around the palace before."

For a long moment, there was no reply, but the Akefia stated simply by looking away and putting his nose in the air, "Not telling…." He stated promptly, "And I don't work here…"

"Wha? Why not?" the Prince nearly whined, "and you don't? Well, then, what are you doing here?"

"Dunno…" this was actually the truth…why was he still here? Where they trying to keep him inside so he wouldn't steal anymore? What did they know about it anyway? It wasn't like he was stealing because he was greedy. He was stealing to survive because people like him weren't born to privilege like this spoiled little brat.

"Hmmm…" also frowning, the prince sighed, "How about this, if I let you join me for a walk, you have to tell me your name."

Glancing back towards the young prince and noting the look of determination in his returned gaze, Akefia sighed, "I suppose…" at least it got him out of this awful room right? And it wasn't like he had to give this idiot prince his real name after all, "But only after the walk."

"It's a deal!"

Moments later, the two boys slipped out of the room and tiptoed down the long stone hallways. Apparently, the prince knew several secret ways around the palace and one of them lead back out into the bazaar. That was handy. Internally smirking to himself, Akefia had thought about running, but was stopped when the other seemed to follow him.

"So, where are we going?" the prince asked.

"Dunno…" was the reply.

"Well, we have to go somewhere or else it's not a walk!"

Stopping, Akefia turned, "It's called meandering, you just walk around with no predetermined destination, now shut up and walk, I want to get this over with so I can leave."

"What? You're leaving? Why?" the prince had caught up with the other boy, grabbing him by the upper arm.

"Because…I hate you."

That one little sentence had caused the prince to falter slightly. Staring intently at the poorer boy as if to mentally ask why he was hated so much, the prince just glanced to the side with a rather forced and weak smile, "I…I see…very well."

And so the two walked in silence, Akefia scoping out the different shops and the young prince simply walking beside him not really saying anything. They did this for at least an hour before they had turned back up at the secret entrance to the palace.

"Hey, I was wondering," the prince suddenly asked, "What's with your hair color? I've never seen anybody with that color before."

Akefia turned and stared at the prince as if he were crazy or something, but then he sighed and replied casually, "My family gave it to me."

"Oh? I'd like to meet your family, so I can seem more people with your hair color." The prince smiled, "Just tell me where you live and we'll go there!"

"I hate you…"

"What?"

Akefia turned and stared at the prince, his dull eyes holding an unnatural spark of anger within them, "They're dead, they're all dead…so don't you ask about them because you'll never see them." He then turned and was starting to walk away when he was caught by the arm for the second time that day.

"Don't forget…you're supposed to tell me your name." the prince stated firmly, though it was clear he was still greatly put off by the rejection. And he was given more rejection when the boy pulled his arm from his grasp and started walking again.

"It's Bakura…" he didn't look back for even a second, "Just remember…I hate you…more than anything…"

The End

All done! And guess what! I finished it on my BRAND NEW NETBOOK! 8D I literally squeegasmed when I got it! Now I'll be able to work on my fanfictions ANYWHERE! 8D Even in bed! (dances)

Anyway, I actually have another story I want to work on with these two…it's A LOT darker and falls more under the category of themes that I tend to like to write DX. So angst, torture, the occational tentacle rape…ok I've never written that last one but I'm sort of tempted now.

It'll be a major slash story, like…M rated and everything. I'm really looking forward to it (evil grin). But yeah, that's all for now!


End file.
